My Twin
by Silver86
Summary: What if Heero has a twin sister,but has forgotten her because of his training.
1. Default Chapter Title

My Twin Prologe 

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, except for the ones I created just for this story. This will probaly be absolutely horrible , but please don't flame me. Constructive criticism and commpliments would be appreciatted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ L1 colony 

Sometimes I wonder what it is like to cry. I've haven't cried since my twin brother Corran,had his memory wiped so he could become the perfect soldier and train for some secret mission. I can still remember that night, we were only 8 years old. Odin Lowe who was looking after us said that he was going to take us to meet someone. 

*Flashback* "Where do you think we're going Corran?" "I don't know Linnia, don't worry I watch after you. After all I am your older brother." "Only by 20 minutes,Corry" "Don't call me Corry!" "Fine.......Corry" "Oh shut up, you're just a stupid girl" "STUPID GIRL!!!I'll show you stupid girl!!" Just as I was about to beat the stuffing out of my 'older' brother, our gaurdians voice came. "God, can't you two behave at all. We are almost there, and I expect you to behave when we meet my associate" "Who is it?" "Please tell us" "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE" "Ok, his name is Dr.J" *End Flashback* 

What I didn't realize then was that this man, was going to seperate us. 

*Flashback* We walked through all these tunnels, and hallways, finally we reached a door. Odin knocked, we heard a voice ask "who is it?" "Its Odin, I brought Corran and Linnia." There was a momentary silence then the door opened. I gasped This old man with a claw for a hand was standing there. He looked like one of the mad scientists from the movies Daddy used to let us watch. Then the scary man spoke.. "Ah, Odin, come on in. Hello you two I'm Dr.J" I was so scared that Corran had to answer for the both of us. "Hello Dr.J" After that Dr.J asked us some questions, then he asked Odin to come into this room with the words LAB written on the door. "Hey Corran what do you think is going on?" "I don't know, but I have the feeling somethings going to happen" I was about to say something else when Odin and Dr.J came out of the room. Odin looked kinda sad and kinda worried. Immediatly I knew something bad was going to happen. "Corran, Linnia, Dr.J and I have talked and I've decided that Corran you're going to stay with Dr.J and train for something very important. Linnia you're going to stay with me, a I'm going to teach you to be an assasin." "I don't want to leave Corran!" "Same here we can't be split up!" "You won't be split up. Believe this is the best way. The men that killed your parents are looking for both of you. They probally don't expect us not to have you two together. If I could do it any other way I would,but I can't." "Will we get to see each other again?"I asked "Yes you will after you;ve both adjusted to your knew life styles" "OK,I long as I get to see Corran again" *End Flashback* 

So I believed him. The next time I saw Corran, he didn't remember me. I said hello and he gave me this blank,cold stare. I couldn't believe it I had burst into Dr.J's lab and demanded why my brother didn't remember me. The response I got was that for his training he couldn't have any connection to anybody. In tears I told Dr.J that once I finished my training I would come back and personally slit his throat. That was 7 years ago. I remember when I saw a picture listing him as one of the 5 Gundam Pilots wanted by OZ and the Colony officials, I almost burst out crying. After that I didn't hear anything else, so maybe I avoided anything that had to do with the Gundams,the Sinq Kingdoms, and the war. And believe me that it is really hard when your in the middle of thhat self same war. And then out of the blue I get a call from the guy I vowed to kill asking me to come see him. It was about the Gundams. 

So then I found myself standing infront of Dr.J in his Lab, and accepting a job that would change my life forever. "So what do you need my help with?" "I need you to go down to Earth and stay with the pilots. The missions that they will soon be getting, are going to need someone with your kind of.... expertise. If you accept, the pilots will be getting the news of your arrival tonight. And you can leave tonight and meet them sometime tomorrow." "I'm going to agree to take the job. Atleast I'll get to be near Corran again." "Good. The next shuttle to Earth is leaving at 11pm. It is going to the South England Base. The pilots are staying in London, at 173 West King Rd. Remember Corran no longer goes by that name , he is now Heero Yuy" "I'll try to remember that. Its 9 so I'll leave now." 

So now here I am on a shuttle on my way to Earth, to meet my twin brother,who has no memories of me. Who doesn't even know his real name, just his code name....Heero Yuy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what do you think? Please let me know, just don't leave any flamers. Well I gotta go. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

My Twin Chapter 1 

I do not own Gundam Wing. There I admitted it, no more delusional dreams for me. Anyway, I've decided to write this chapter from different perspeectives. So on with the story. Silver is Linnia's assasin code name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Heero~ 

I was in my room, looking at the computer screen. I had just gotten a message from Dr.J 

Upcoming missions will need outside input. Sending Silver to assist you. Trained assasin, and mobile suit pilot. True name Linnia Pacrio. Arriving at about 9am today.Expect you and others to listen to her advice. 

Glancing at the clock I saw it was 8:45, she would be arriving soon. Something caught my attention. That name Linnia Pacrio seems familure, for a brief second the face of a young girl, no more than 8, smiling at me and laughing at something. Hmmm. Strange. I had better let the others know we will soon be having some company. I walked down the stairs toward the living room. I could hear Wufei threatening Duo with extreme pain if he didn't shut up soon. Sometimes I wonder if Duo is human. How can anybody be so damn cheerful all the time. As I walked into the room everbody turned to look at me. 

"I just got a message from Dr.J, apparently the next few missions we are going to need some help,so he's sending Linnia Pacrio aka Silver. She's a trained assasin and she also knows how to pilot a mobile suit. Se will be ariving at 9am today." "A woman, we do not need help from some weak woman."said Wufei in his usual manner. "Dr.J says we will need help, those are the order and we must follow them." At that moment the doorbell rang, looking at the clock, it was 8:50. I watched as Duo jumped up and raced for the door, yelling on the way. "I'll get it!" I heard him open the door and gasp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Linnia~ 

"Please fasten our seatbelts. The shuttle will be entering Earth's atmosphere soon. Thank you" I wonder what demon posessed me when I agreed to help Dr.J. I must be crazy to agree help him. Corran doesn't even remember you. But I had to admit it even if he didn't remember who I was, just the chance to see him again was worth it. People say twins have a special connection, something that binds them together. I know its the truth. When Corran and I were seperated, I lost a part of my soul. I reached up and unclasped my locket. The locket had been a present from, Mom and Dad for my 8th birthday. Opening it I stared at the picture of my parents. Mother smiling, her auburn hair pulled up into the usual loose bun she would wear it in. Her purssian blue eyes twinkling. And Dad, his dark brown hair as unruly as it always had been. I can remember Mom saying that you would need about 30 galllons of hair gel to get it to behave. His green eyes smiling up at me. I miss them so much. I remember asking Dad if I would ever be as pretty as Mom, his response was that I was already as beautiful as she was, and would grow to be even more so. Quickly I reached up to brush away the tears from my eyes. Suddenly the voice of the captain awoke me from my pondering. "We will be landing at the spaceport shortly. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened. Thank you" I waited as the shuttle landed and I got off. Immediatly I tried to find some transportation to London. I managed to out that there was a plane leaving in about 20 minutes for London. Checking my watch, I saw it was now about 12:40am. I can take the flight make it to London by 1:30, check into a hotel. Get about 6 hours of sleep, and still be able to get breakfast before having to meet the pilots. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know it should be longer, but I'm kinda stuck. Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

My Twin Chapter 2 

I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did I wouldn't need to write this fanfiction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Linnia~ 

Walking up West King Road I searched for Corrans house. 'I have to remember not to call him that when I'm helping them. He goes by Heero Yuy now. He doesn't even remember being Corran Pacrio. That name means nothing to him now.' I thought bitterly. I was so deep in thought that I nearly missed the house were Corran... Heero was living with the othe pilots. It was a nice house pretty big, not to fancy. Like I said a nice house. Running up the steps, I paused at the door. 'I could leave now, Dr.J may have already sent the message telling them I was coming, but he can send another saying that I wasn't able to come.' I thought standing infront of the door undecided. the thought was a funny one. I who was one of the best assasins in the business was afraid to meet a boy. ' I can't leave now. This is a mission. I never failed a mission and I don't aim to start now.' With that I rang the doorbell, before I lost my nerve. From inside I heard somebody yell, "I'll get it". Within second one of the pilots whipped open the door. I almost burst out laughing, he has hair longer than me! I heard him gasp. I wonder why? Looking at him with one of my hardest gazes I asked tersely, "Do you mind if I come in or am I going to have to stand here all day while you stare?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Duo~ 

I whipped open the door and gasped. I was staring into a pair of eyes exactly like Heero's, cold,hard,dangerous, and revealing nothing of what was going in mind behind them. I was startled out of my revery, by a cold voice asking, "Do you mind of I come in ar am I going to have to stand here all day while you stare?" My eyes narrowed. Who did she think she was! "Who are you and why should I let you in?" "My names none of your business, but I guess I have to tell you. My names Linnia Pacrio. If you've gotten Dr.J's message you should be expecting me." she answered, sounding annoyed. "Yeah, we did. Come in" "Thank you so much"she answered her voice dripping sarcasm. Ignoring her I decided to let the other guys know she was here. "She's here." I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Thank you so much for informing us Duo."said Wufei "No problem Wu-Man" "My name is not Wu-Man" "Excuse, sorry to break up this little discussion. But would you all mind introducing yourselves? I don't know who is who" said Linnia. This drew everyones attention to her. Looking at the others I wondered if they would notice the same thing I had. They had at least Quatra and Trowa had, I have no clue about Wufei. His face only showed disgust at having a 'weak' women helping us. Quatra, of course, was the first one to speak. "Hello, I'm Quatra. You're Linnia Pacrio correct" "Yes I am. Pleased to meet you" she said giving him a frosty smile. "I'm Trowa" "I'm Duo" "Wufei" "I'm Heero Yuy" "Its good to meet all of you. So anyone know what our next mission will be?"was her response "We were hoping that Dr.J would have told you"responded Quatra. "Nope. I speak to Dr.Evil as little as possible. Infact the next time I see him. I am praying that he is in my gun sight." was her terse response. 'Man, she's worse than Heero. She could probally freeze Hell over with that stare.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Heero~ ".....I'm praying that he is in my gun sight." she said. Linnia Pacrio looked very familiar. For a brief second I heard a pleading voice "Corran, you'll be my brother forever won't you?". I can't explain it but I had this feeling that I should know her. That I should remember her, that I had seen her before. Her eyes turned towards me, and for the briefest second I could have sworn I saw a deep sadness flick across her ice-cold gaze. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's it. I know that all my chapters are really short but I can't help it. I'm sooooooo sorry. I'll try to work on making them longer. 


End file.
